Local area networks (LANs) are commonly used to transmit messages between relatively closely located computers. Referring to FIGS. 1A, 1B and 2, there are at least three basic types of organizational architectures for LANs: linear (shown in FIG. 1A), ring (shown in FIG. 1B), and mesh (shown in FIG. 2). Ethernet, for example, is a widely used linear LAN for interconnecting computer workstations, mainframes, and minicomputers.
For the purposes of this discussion linear LANs are defined to be single channel LANs in which message packets are broadcast so as be heard by all hosts (H) on the network, although usually only the host that is addressed by a packet will choose to listen to it.
The present invention solves the primary problems which have heretofore prevented mesh connected LANs from providing reliable high speed communications among a large number of interconnected host computers. For the purposes of this discussion, "a mesh connected network" means a network of switches connected in an arbitrary topology.
Before explaining the significance of the problems solved by the present invention, we will briefly consider the differences between mesh connected local area networks and linear and ring networks, and the motivations for building mesh connected networks even though such networks are generally more expensive and complicated than linear and ring LANs.
Linear and ring LANs have the advantage of architectural simplicity and well known solutions to most of the problems required for successful commercial application--and have well established records of reliability. However, linear and ring LANs have at least two major technological limitations--both the number of hosts (i.e., workstations and other computers) and the quantity of data that can be transmitted through such LANs are limited by the availability of only a single data transmission path. As more and more hosts are added to a linear or ring LAN, the amount of traffic on the single data path will increase and the average amount of time that each host must wait to send a message will also increase. Eventually, if enough hosts share a single LAN the delays will become unacceptable.
It can be shown that simply increasing the rate of data transmission on linear and ring LANs does not completely solve the problem of network congestion because some of the delays in such networks are related to the length of time that it takes for a message to traverse the length of the network--i.e., some delays are proportional to the physical length of the network, regardless of the rate of data transmission.
For instance, it has been shown that the maximum usable data transmission rate in linear LANs is inversely proportional to the physical length of the network's channel. As a result, it would appear that useful linear LANs cannot use data transmission rates much higher the 10 Megabaud rate currently used by Ethernet--because the use of substantially higher data rates will restrict the length of the network. In addition, linear LANs have the problem that, since only one data packet can be sent at a time, there must be a mechanism for deciding who (i.e., which host on the LAN) will have control of the LAN at any one time. A simple consideration of signal speed limitations imposed by the speed of light indicates that the length of linear LANs must be fairly limited (e.g., to several kilometers), and that network performance will degrade as more hosts are added to the LAN because of contention for control of the LAN.
While ring LANs can run at arbitrarily high data rates, rings LANs suffer from high latency--the delay between transmission and receipt of a message, which is proportional to the length of the network and the number of nodes which must be traversed. Ring LANs are also not very fault tolerant, and are very limited in terms of their configuration.
While the above noted problems with linear and ring LANs have not overly hampered their usefulness so far, the growing need for LANs with hundreds of hosts and for data transmission rates in the range of 100 Megabits per second exceeds the capability of the presently existing linear and ring LANs.
The primary advantage of using a mesh connected LAN is the availability of many parallel communications paths. This allows the simultaneous transmission of messages between different pairs of network hosts. Thus a mesh connected network can achieve much higher bandwidth than a comparable linear or ring network--because the throughput of the network is not limited by the throughput limitations of the network's links.
Another advantage of mesh connected networks over ring LANs is that mesh networks can have relatively low latency. Latency is generally proportional to the number of nodes that must receive and retransmit a message packet. A well designed mesh LAN can have a relatively small number of nodes between any selected pair of hosts in comparison to a ring LAN with a similar number of hosts.
Another advantage of mesh connected networks is that a well designed mesh connected network will provide several potential communication paths between any selected pair of hosts, thereby reducing the amount of time that hosts must wait, on average, before transmitting a message. In other words, contention for use of the network can be greatly reduced because many hosts can use the network simultaneously.
Traditionally, while mesh networks have been discussed in computer science literature and a few patents, mesh networks have never achieved commercial success due to several well known and relatively intractable problems. In particular, the most difficult problems have been (1) deadlock, (2) handling broadcast messages, (3) how to reconfigure the network when a network component fails, and (4) how to organize the routing of messages through the network so that the network throughput exceeds the throughput of a single link. These problems, and their solutions by the present invention ar described below.